


Headaches

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Joe helps you with a headache.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Headaches

As soon as you tell Joe that you've got a headache, his mother hen mode is immediately on. He lays you down on the sofa and wraps you in a warm blanket, making some jokes about you looking like a burrito. He makes you ginger tea while googling what else can make a headache go away without taking tons of medication.

Coming back into the living room with your cup of tea, he dims the lights and puts on some soft music. "Is this okay?" he asks because he isn't sure if that makes it even worse or if it helps you fall asleep.

"Yeah, don't worry."

He sits on the couch and cuddles with you, gently massaging your temples and stroking your hair. He tells you to say if you need anything else or if you want to see a doctor. Your headache hasn't magically gone away, but Joe helps you relax and you feel a little better after taking a nap.


End file.
